ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Graves
The Beginning The man behind Anthony Graves is Anthony Musumeci. He was brought into the e-fed world by a man who goes by the name of "The Tower." Anthony started off as Anthony Awesome in NECW (New England Championship Wrestling) He then took his career to the next level, and opened his own fed, OCW (Online Championship Wrestling) Later on he moved on to HGW (Hardcore Global Wrestling) and as of 6/27/08, is currently making his career in WWH (World Wrestling Headquarters) Anthony Awesome made a quick heel turn when he joined WWH, changing his name to Anthony Graves. Anthony Awesome/Graves backstory Anthony Awesome is the wrestling name the man behind him used in his very own backyard wrestling. Anthony then got into E-Fedding and based his characters backstory off his actual childhood of backyard wrestling. Anthony Awesome is fron Long Island, New York. He always loved being heel, but was a face at one point. He's claimed titles in several e-feds. Anthony Awesome was a hardcore highflier who payed tribute to the late Mike Awesome. After the real Anthony got tired of the gimmick, his new character was Anthony Graves. A man with a mysterious past, whose face is scarred. He wears facepaint to hide those scars, and lives a lone wolf mentality. He makes no friends, but one, Mike Redrum. A long time friend of Graves, even when he went by as Anthony Awesome. Redrum always stuck by his side, and they dominated as a team known as "Anarchy" later known as "Invidious Deeds" and back to "Anarchy." Anthony Graves ironically found love in WWH with Shelly Martinez, more commonly known as her ring name, Ariel. Title History Anthony Graves has claimed several titles in several companies. ETW: ETW Champion 2x OCW: OCW World Heavyweight Champion 1x ugwfryiqgrvkuevf ygq3wryfguyabvhjbuyxvfr wugfuysbz Online Championship Wrestling 2008-2008 OCW was considered the big leagues for Anthony Awesome, but that didn't affect his wrestling ability at all. he showed true, and stuck by his fans to become the World Heavyweight Champion. Forming an Alliance with Mike Redrum known as "Anarchy" they both dominated the company, overhauling everything. New England Championship Wrestling 2008-2008 Anthony had just debuted in NECW, after a few short weeks, it was closed. Hardcore Global Wrestling 2008- Anthony is still in this company. This company brought Anthony back from his few month hiatus from e-fedding. He was a bit intimidated, but he is still proving himself week after week. Him and Mike Redrum are currently rising to the top of the tag team division. World Wrestling Headquarters 2008- Anthony is currently having good success in WWH. He's a current upper midcard to main event wrestler there. He recently recruited his bud from HGW, Mike Redrum over to WWH too, but they're currently sticking in singles to see how far they can go and establish their name. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The Gravedigger'' (Inverted F-U to RKO) **''Gore from the Graveyard'' (Increased Speed Gore) **''Devil-Lock'' (Camel Clutch to Sleeper Hold) **Piledriver **450 Splash **German Suplex **Shooting Star Press **DDT **Hurricanrana **Springboard Flying Fore-Arm Smash **Belly to Belly Suplex **Chokeslam **Senton Splash *'Entrance Music' **"Cthulhu Dawn" - Cradle of Filth Anthony Graves